Red is the Rose
by Varmint
Summary: Bofur had been acting strangely. Any member of the Company could see it. But they felt that Bofur was either being an idiot once more or he could deal with his problems by himself. Everyone felt this way... Except for Ori. So he, Fili, and Kili embark on a small side mission as the Company heads to Erebor. A simple enough mission- get Bofur to admit his feelings to his love.
1. Chapter 1

Bofur had been acting strangely. Any member of the Company could see it. But none really tried to do anything about it. They felt that Bofur was either being an idiot once more or he could deal with his problems by himself. Everyone felt this way... Except for Ori.

The young scribe was incredibly attuned to the emotional needs of everyone around him. And, after having seen Bofur so happy and carefree before this rut hit, Ori was really worried. Dwarfs didn't just become silent and aloof over nothing. Especially not dwarfs as in-tune with their feelings as Bofur was.

Something was really wrong.

At first, Ori didn't pay much attention to the older's mood changes. Because, in the beginning, they had been such small and almost imperceptible changes that almost no one noticed them. Of course, Ori did. He was the scribe there, after all. It was his job to notice everything so he could write it down as part of their tale.

The first thing Ori had noticed was the fact that Bofur started to eat less. There wasn't much food to give out to begin with, which usually meant one would get greedy and ask for more, but Bofur did the exact opposite. He offered what he didn't eat to the member he deemed fit to give it to. At time it was Bilbo, at others it was either Fili or Kili, and at even rarer times, he would offer what he could to one of the Ri siblings. But he never offered to Dwalin or Thorin, and maybe offered once to the rest.

This didn't worry the Company much because it didn't happen every night at first. It could be days that Bofur ate completely with only one day that he gave his food to someone else. And it became so normal that no one noticed when he offered his food to someone every night. No one but Ori.

Ori had been slightly worried at this, and had even taken the matter to Oin, but the older dwarf had told him he was worrying over something meaningless and small. Bofur was a grown dwarf and knew how much he had to eat every day.

The scribe had been left unsatisfied with this conclusion, but there wasn't much more he could do. So he just continued observing the miner from afar, eyes so keen and concentrated that he would notice if anything else was amiss.

And notice they did. The next oddity in Bofur's actions was his lack of whittling. When the journey had begun, Bofur would usually sit before the camp fire every night to complete his most recent creation or to begin another, but as the weeks passed, Ori found the dwarf indulging less and less in his favorite pass time.

After having been shot down the first time he had expressed concern for the miner, Ori decided to just sit still and make sure his suspicions did have reason to be. Sure, Bofur was usually a merry person, but he was allowed his quiet moments.

But that was the problem. Even though Ori hadn't known him for a very long time, he had really come to know Bofur at the beginning of their adventure. Nights were spent together teaching each other about their preferred hobbies, sharing life stories, and just enjoying the other's presence.

Ori had really started to see Bofur as the responsible yet carefree older brother he hadn't been blessed with.

Maybe that's why he was worried while the rest of the Company shrugged off their concern.

But, much to Ori's bittersweet pleasure, Bofur got worse and worse. He wouldn't talk as animatedly as before nor would he break out into song whilst they rode their ponies. He stopped whittling altogether and barely ate anymore, making Ori's worry increase tenfold.

It got so bad that Bombur and Bifur actually talked with him to try to get to the bottom of it. Ori had been writing on a log close to where they were standing, so he had been able to hear the conversation.

And Bofur was lying straight through his teeth. Unfortunately, this didn't bother the scribe as much as both Bombur and Bifur actually believing the half-assed excuses Bofur gave them for not eating!

But, what had worried Ori the most after this, was the 'secret' glances Bofur sent Thorin's way whenever he thought there was no one watching.

He may have been young and may have never felt loves touch himself, but Ori knew love when he saw it. He had seen it dozens of times in Nori's eyes whenever he got his hands on the priciest and fanciest looking trinket which he had stolen from a nobles pockets. Love was the glint in Dori's eyes whenever he looked at his younger brothers.

And love was certainly what Bofur had in his eyes whenever he allowed his eyes to stray over Thorin's form.

This too was a bittersweet victory, because even though Ori now knew where Bofur's ailment originated from, he didn't know how to help the miner. He had never fallen in love with another being. And he had certainly never fallen in love with a member of the royal family. A king at that!

"Ori! What are you doing?"

The young scribe jumped up in shock and almost allowed his notebook to fall before he gathered his wits and stumbled to grasp it safely. Ori breathed out in an indignant huff and glared up at the person that had interrupted his reverie, only to find a curious looking Fili and Kili standing before him.

"What's got you so jumpy?" Fili asked now, looking down at the seated Ori.

The scribe huffed once more and got up, closing his notebook tightly after having placed his pen inside, then glared at the brothers. He quite liked these two at times, they were funny and good company. But their problem was that they didn't understand Ori's shy nature. And while their adventurous spirit was good when taken in small doses, Ori usually found himself with way more than what was recommended of the princes' company when he least wanted it.

Like right now.

Ori made to turn around and walk back to camp and see if either Nori or Dori needed anything, but Kili reaching over his shoulder and yanking his notebook from his hands quickly dashed away his plan.

"You writing again? I thought Nori had taken this and hidden it from you?" The thief asked as he opened the book, scrolling over the pages to find the most recent entry.

Ori rolled his eyes at the prince's actions, but wasn't too worried about the notebook. This was the one he used to recollect what had happened on the journey. Nothing more than notes. He never wrote in his real notebook while the rest of the company was awake. No, he only wrote on that one when he had watch duty and knew no one was watching.

"He tried to hide it. But once I told Dori, he returned it. I believe he didn't want to face our brother's wrath." Ori shrugged softly, which made Fili smirk at him.

"Dori's wrath? What does he do? Lecture one into submission?" Fili asked in a sarcastic tone, which just got an indifferent face from Ori.

"Could be. I've never had to face it. Then again, I've never warranted anyone scolding me before."

Fili frowned at this, having understood what Ori said without words, then turned to his brother when Kili made a shocked noise.

"I know I wasn't going crazy! Fili, read this!"

Fili grabbed the book from his brother's hands and read what Kili pointed at, then hummed as he nodded softly. "I see you're not as thick as I initially thought, brother."

Kili smiled triumphantly at this, but that quickly turned into a frown when he understood the half-insult, but before he could try to insult his brother back, Fili was talking to Ori.

"Ori, you have seen the changes in Bofur as well?"

Ori frowned softly at the question, but nodded. "He has not been acting like himself for days now. I just wrote everything down so that when I bring the topic up to someone, they can't tell me it's only in my head."

"It's not only in your head, Scribe." Kili called over his brother's shoulder, reading the book over it. "It's in mine and Fili's too! Which means we're all either going crazy together-"

Fili frowned at his brother, but shook his head and turned to Ori to finish the sentence. "Or Bofur really is changing. And not for the better."

The three men became quiet after these words, all of them deep in thought, before Kili broke the silence. "What do you think has made Bofur change so much, Ori? You're much more adept when it comes to noticing things with people. You must surely have some idea."

The brothers looked at Ori for the answer now, which made him sigh softly but still nodded. "You are right for once, Kili-"

"Hey!" Kili shouted, clearly insulted, but was silence by a quick flick to the forehead from his brother.

"-and I kind of have an idea of why Bofur is like this..." Ori placed his hand on his chin, deep in thought. Maybe if he had the princes' help... "And maybe there is a way to help him..."

Kili gasped and shoved his brother to the side as Ori said this, jumping so close to the scribe that Ori actually had to take a step back so he wasn't hit by a curious Kili.

"What is it, Ori? And can I help? I'm good help!"

"Sure... Good help..." Fili grumbled from the floor, seeing how he had tripped over a root when Kili had pushed him.

The oldest Durin got up and patted himself down, then walked towards Ori with set eyes. "But I would like to help as well, Ori. Bofur has been a good friend to my brother and I since the day we met him years ago. We do not like how sad he has been lately."

Ori nodded at the taller dwarf, completely understanding where he came from, then looked at the camp where Gloin had begun the fire. "If we don't go back, they'll think we're plotting something."

Fili nodded, but Kili only smiled. "But we are plotting something. Besides, you're with us, Ori. Fili and I can't get into any trouble with you around."

The smaller dwarf only rolled his eyes at Kili's words, "While that may be true, I do not feel like being questioned by Nori and Dori. Let us head back to camp now and come back out here after supper."

"Same place?" Fili asked as he turned to the camp, making to walk off and follow Ori.

"Yes. After we've all eaten."

Kili pouted slightly at this because he had really wanted to start plotting to help Bofur, but he understood why Ori wanted to leave. So, without any complaints, he followed his brother and friend back to camp.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The brothers went back to Ori's small hiding place after they had finished eating and waited for the shorter dwarf, psyched and ready to help Bofur in whatever means necessary. It took a few minutes, but Ori finally arrived with his notes in hand and a set frown on his face.

Fili pushed himself off the tree he had been leaning against and grabbed Ori's notebook, which Ori allowed him to do. Kili looked over his brother's shoulder as the older dwarf started to look for the page with Bofur's notes, all the while the youngest dwarf there breathed in deeply, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say.

"I've noticed that Bofur has been looking at one particular dwarf with a special kind of longing."

There. He had said it. Maybe now someone would help him with the plan he had in mind.

Both Fili and Kili looked up from the notebook with curious eyes at this and Ori sighed softly. Where all dwarfs this dense?

"What do you mean with longing, Ori? Is Bofur missing someone?" Kili asked, his head cocked to the side.

Honestly, Ori felt like smacking Kili on the forehead. He understood that maybe they weren't as perceptive as he would have liked, but there had to be some ounce of understanding in his thick head.

Luckily, the older of the two picked up on Ori's annoyance and shook his head, "No, it's not that kind of longing, Kili." Then he looked at Ori, eyebrow quirked, "Ori, do you mean Bofur's in love?"

Ori smiled softly as Fili looked at him, blue eyes shining with determination. Kili's eyes widened at the question and he looked from his brother to Ori, really wanting to know the answer.

"Bofur? In love?" He asked, only to received a silent nod from his younger friend. "But... With who?"

Fili quirked an eyebrow and Ori breathed in deeply. "Now, I must remind you to keep an open mind about this whole business. You two wanted to help so please do not freak out once you hear who-"

"Ori could you please hurry up and tell us before Thorin sends someone to fetch us?" Fili interrupted, getting a frown from the younger dwarf.

"Well that was rude!" Ori commented, then shook his head with a sigh, "It's Thorin. I believe Bofur is in love with your uncle."

Both brothers fell into a shocked silence at Ori's words and the scribe couldn't help but wonder if he had done the right thing. They were clearly shocked, for their eyes were wide and didn't seem to be breathing.

Luckily though, just when Ori was about to come up with a lie to calm them down, Kili's face broke into a huge grin.

"That is great news!"

Ori cocked his head to the side, surprised with his words. Fili on the other hand nodded and clasped his hand on Ori's shoulder. "Are you sure it is Thorin?"

The scribe nodded dumbly and Fili nodded. "You are right, brother. Bofur is just the man to quell Thorin's horrible attitude!"

Ori blinked as the brothers started to rejoice and shook his head. These two really were odd. But there was no time to think on it. They would have to come up with a plan before the older members of the company started to become suspicious.

"It's great to know you agree with Thorin, but we must start planning. It is only a matter of time before Dori or Nori think I've been gone for far too long." He interrupted them and both immediately become serious.

"You are right. Dwalin is most probably wondering why he hasn't heard either of us scream for his help just yet." Fili muttered while nodding. "Okay, scribe. What did you have in mind?"

Ori glanced at both brothers and, once seeing both their eyes filled with determination, began to speak, "We will need to gather more information. We cannot go into this blind and only with a small amount of knowledge on the matter. Bofur has stopped eating, but after his family pointed it out, he's at least started to eat more." Ori explained and he had to admit, he never would have expected the siblings to be able to stay quiet and still for so long. "He doesn't take part in his favorite activities and barely tells any more stories."

"That we both noticed." Kili said with an uncharacteristic frown on his face. "We've been missing his stories for quite some time now."

"I know..." Ori muttered then looked up at both with a set gaze. "Now, will you two help me complete this little mission?"

"Of course we will!"

Ori smiled at their enthusiasm and motioned them to come closer. "Okay, first we gather more information. For this we must be extremely stealthy. We must not allow any of the other members of the Company notice who we are looking at, and if caught, we must lie."

They both nodded but Kili raised his hand. "We can easily lie to the older members, like Gloin and Oin, and Bifur, Bombur, and Bofur himself are the kind to take up to any of our pranks. But if we're caught by, say, any of your brothers, what do we do?"

Ori looked at him with a surprised look, not having expected such a... Well... smart question from the older male but still answered. "Well, Dori wouldn't really care if you two were rather stealthy about it. You don't have to worry about him too much, but for Nori, stick with a lie. But, and this is very important, it must be a lie with some truth accompanying it."

Both brothers cocked their heads to the side at this and the youngest dwarf sighed. "What do you mean, Ori?"

These two weren't this dense. They just couldn't be.

"Like, say... When you're uncle would catch you in the middle of a prank. He would ask you if you were up to something, and by saying yes, you'd be lying with the truth. Being honest by telling him that, yes, you were doing something, but you were lying by not telling just what you were doing."

It was a horrible example but it seemed to have done the trick because both siblings' eyes widened and they nodded with slight shock on their faces. "That is a very good trick, Ori. Why did we never think of that before?" Fili asked Kili who was just shaking his head in surprise.

"Lying with the truth, that is pure genius, Ori!"

This caused the scribe to smack his forehead, 'Oh, great. Now I've given them yet another weapon in their ongoing war of stupidity against the Company. Now they'll be using this whenever anyone asks them anything.'

"Moving on..." Ori groaned, but Kili raised his hand once more. "Yes... Kili?"

Kili lowered his hand with a soft smile, noting that he was most probably getting on Ori's nerves. "Um... What if we get caught by Dwalin or Balin? They are rather perceptive and know us both better than anyone."

Fili looked at his brother with a quirked brown and smacked him happily on the back, "Oh, brother! These questions coming out of you are too smart for you! Stop thinking so hard or else you might strain something!"

Kili glared at his brother but Fili turned to Ori before the younger could do anything. "But that is something rather simple to answer: we just stay quiet. They can't break us and we have mastered silence in the years we've known them."

The younger of the two nodded at the logic but still opened his mouth, "Well, what if the burglar or Thorin himself caught us?"

Even if the questions were interrupting his plan, Ori had to admit he was amazed with how seriously both brothers were taking the situation. Just them asking questions- even if it was basically the same thing over and over again- let him know they cared about what they were doing.

He thought on this question for a while, both brothers looking at him attentively, then shrugged. "Just come up with a quick lie to the Hobbit, he is easily enough flustered... But your uncle..."

All three shuddered at the idea of getting caught by Thorin himself and Fili shook his head. "Let's steer clear of Thorin, yeah?"

They all agreed with this then Ori began to speak. "As I already said, first we gather information. But do not allow yourselves to be caught by any of the Company, especially not Thorin, Nori, Dwalin, or Balin."

Both brothers nodded at the command but they all quieted down once they heard footsteps coming their way. They all tensed up and were ready to fight with any kind of enemy that could jump at them, but straightened up when they noticed it was just Nori coming over.

"You three troublemakers have been gone for long enough." He said, crossing his arms.

Ori looked down at the floor as he slowly moved his notebook behind his back all the while Fili and Kili looked away from the elder dwarf, beginning to whistle to try and look innocent.

Nori quirked an eyebrow at their clearly suspicious actions, "Now what are you planning to do? Steal all of Bombur's soup?"

The eldest was unsure just why the younger dwarfs were acting in such a suspicious manner- Ori didn't dare look up at him while both princes continued to try and look innocent- but he did know they must be up to no good to be behaving like this. So he crossed his arms and glared down at them.

"I really hope you were not planning on doing anything too stupid. Even if you are the youngest and most trusted member, Ori, hanging around these two will not help your case if something does go wrong."

Ori looked up at his brother, suddenly feeling like he should stick his tongue out at him in a rather immature manner, but restrained himself and shrugged. "We were just talking, Nori. Kili and Fili had a pretty good idea for a prank but I managed to talk them out of it."

Nori glanced at both princes, making them jump and start nodding violently. "Is this true, lads?"

"Of course it is! We were just plotting here for something rather good- maybe good for the whole company- but Ori here talked us through all the downsides it would bring. So we have decided to not do it until we get to a much safer place where Kili and I can hide much easier without getting lost." Fili explained rapidly, Kili nodding beside him.

"Yes, exactly! Somewhere nice and wide where we may have some kind of ally that would help us hide from the wrath that would must undoubtedly be unleashed on us by Dwalin and Thorin!" Kili continued, looking at his brother with a nervous smile.

And while they spoke in a 'convincing' manner, Ori was silently shaking his head.

"So now we're going to head back to camp and go to sleep before Dwalin suddenly springs up on us and starts keeping an eye out on us! Come, brother." Fili announced, grabbing his brother by the arm and proceeding to drag him back towards their camp.

Both Ori and Nori looked after them as they left, then the elder of the two turned to his brother. "They really planning something?" He asked in an unimpressed voice.

"Yep." Ori nodded simply, knowing better than to run his mouth.

With Nori- he had learned over the years- it was better to give short and precise answers that were clear to the point instead of trying to weave up complex lies. He was cunning enough to catch you in them and make you feel horrible for even trying to lie to him.

"And you expect me to believe you stopped them from being idiots? They are Fili and Kili."

Ori sighed and moved his head softly from side to side. "Idiots with hearts in the right place, brother. It's naught but a harmless prank that would bring smiles to must of us. But, as they said, they shall wait to get to more friendlier grounds than the forest."

Nori's eyes were scrutinizing his brother, trying to find any kind of deception. But Ori had either gotten extremely better at lying or he was telling the truth. And his brother was really not the kind to lie, so Nori smiled broadly and clicked his tongue.

"It's a good thing you're there for them, Ori. Imagine how they would be if they didn't have your reason to calm them every time they want to do something like this?"

Ori smiled at him and shrugged once more. "I believe I should not dwell on that. It would be a sad fate if I left them alone now."

Nori chuckled at his brother and walked towards him, wrapping an arm over his shoulders. "Let's go back. I'm sure Dori's already begun to think of a speech to reprimand you for having friends."


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin Oakenshield was not the kind to allow emotions to get the best of him. He was a logical man that always thought a plan through to make sure everything was perfect. His face was always set in a serious scowl and he never allowed anybody to see him any kind of feeling other than anger or annoyance.

That was why whenever he wanted to think about all of his life choices he left Dwalin watching the boys to be able to hide in the woods without worrying about his nephews.

He had only needed to leave the company twice in the whole journey, but he was sure that his trips would begin to increase. The company had yet to really find any real danger other than Gandalf's insane ideas, but Thorin knew that something was going to happen.

He didn't know what was going to happen, when or where it would take place, but he was sure that something was bound to go wrong. He had just argued with the wizard and Fili and Kili were tending to the ponies, but Thorin was really beginning to worry about something.

And he did not really understand what.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the way to go about this, Ori?" Kili asked the younger member of the company while they watched over the horses.<p>

Ori nodded, convinced this really was the correct way to do it. He had gone over his thoughts many times since he had last met up with his two co-conspirators and he was extremely sure his initial plan really was the way to go. Neither Bofur nor Thorin could catch on to what they were doing before they had set them up together, neither could anyone else from the company.

"But... Dwalin's already started scolding us for corrupting you." Kili pouted, seated beside his older brother.

They both were leaning against a rather large tree trunk while Ori stood before them, hugging his notebook tight to his chest. This was the more personal one, the one filled with all annotations about Bofur along with his many personal thoughts.

Ori rolled his eyes at Kili's whine, "I thought you two were adventurers. I had no idea a scolding would stop you."

Fili huffed and crossed his arms, "We are not afraid of Dwalin, Young Ori." He said the younger's name in an almost mocking tone. "We are just... We don't really understand much when it comes to the matters of the heart. Wouldn't it be easier if we just, I don't know-"

"Pushed Thorin and Bofur together?" Kili gasped, suddenly jumping up with a mad glint in his eyes. "Yes, that is perfect brother! We put them in a predicament and that will make Bofur admit to his feelings for our uncle!"

Fili eyed Ori, wondering if that was a good idea, but the younger shook his head with a sigh. "That is a horrible idea, Kili. Bofur does not need to be pushed, he needs to be helped."

"But what's the difference?" Kili asked softly, but both his brother and Ori ignored him.

"Well, Ori, if you say this is the best way to go, I agree." Fili told him.

"Good. Now, I must tell you, Nori is beginning to suspect." Ori sighed, shuffling his feet slightly.

Kili gasped at him, "What do you mean? We haven't done anything, Ori, we swear! We've been laying low and picking up information like you told us!"

Fili shook his head but still looked at Ori with worried eyes. Ori nodded and sighed. "Well, he's always been suspicious of anyone that tries to befriend me. I think it's because he's my older brother, but... He doesn't suspect us doing anything with Bofur. He's just worried about all the time we have been spending together."

Kili nodded, sliding down to sit against the tree once more. "So... What does he think we are doing?"

Ori smiled softly, "I believe he thinks I have a crush on either one of you. Maybe he even thinks both."

Fili's cheeks reddened at his words while Kili's eyes widened, both incredibly surprised by the words from the younger dwarf. Ori actually chuckled at their reactions but still shook his head.

"You don't have to worry, you know. Nori's always had a creative imagination."

"But what if he tells Dori? Or worse yet, Dwalin?" Kili squeaked, clearly traumatized.

"Or even worse, Thorin?" Fili asked his brother then turned to Ori. "Do you have any idea what would happen if your uncle told our mother?"

Both brothers paled at the elder's words and Ori couldn't help but roll his eyes. "You do not have to worry about any of that. Nori may be a thief and a liar, but he is not going to break my trust. He would come to me for this before he even thought about telling Dori, much less Dwalin or Thorin."

Ori really didn't understand how these two dwarves- who were clearly overreacting- were actually older than him. He clearly was more mature than them, along with more organized, yet they had been born before him. The world was really odd sometimes.

"Would you two please calm down?" He asked seeing how they really had not been calmed by his words. "Nori is honest and trustworthy. He will not ruin the mission for us."

The brothers could only hope that Ori was telling them the truth.

It had taken the three of them a moment or two to notice their missing ponies. Then the Hobbit went to find them and... Well, things snowballed from there.

Fili and Kili now found themselves caught in sacks, rolling around to try and escape from the trolls, while Ori was tied up over a roasting fire. And, of course, Mr. Baggins telling the trolls the secret to cooking dwarves was skinning them hadn't really helped them or even calmed them, but once Thorin kicked Kili on the head the dwarves figured out what the hobbit was doing.

And now Kili and Fili stared, wide eyed and stunned, at Gandalf with new found respect while the other members of the Company helped the ones stuck over the fire.

"How did you know to that, Mr. Gandalf?" Kili asked, shock written all over his face.

Gandalf smiled in amusement at both brothers reactions to his magic but only winked at them. "A wizard just knows, boys."

To say they were mind blown by what they had just experienced would have been an understatement. They really had never seen magic before and this... Well, this was pretty amazing.

"Fili. Kili. Help get Ori and Bofur down." Thorin grunted at his nephews, not understanding just why they were reacting in such a manner.

Magic was magic. It wasn't too stunning.

But the boys still went and helped down Bofur, getting a smile from the toymaker. "Good thing Bilbo was smart enough to stall the trolls." Bofur remarked, stretching to relieve his back from the pain of being tied down to such a hard surface.

"Aye. I know." Fili agreed, then turned to help Ori down from where he was hanging.

Luckily for the three boys, Bofur thought that they were all paying attention to each other and the task at hand, so when he looked at Thorin with a worried gaze all three were able to see. And now that they had seen the look from Bofur himself Fili and Kili were sure of what they were plotting on doing.

"Ori, careful with your head!" Kili giggled as he cut the last rope, making Ori fall into Fili's waiting arms.

The younger dwarf only huffed at the rescue but still smiled gratefully. "Thank you for getting me down."

Fili wiggled his eyebrows at Ori after he noticed Nori looking their way but Ori just rolled his eyes. "Would you please let me go?"

And now Nori was heading their way with furrowed eyebrows. Fili quickly placed Ori down and started to whistle as if he was innocent while Kili began to help untie their friend.

Before he could reach the boys, though, Thorin called for Nori, Bofur, Gloin, and Bilbo to accompany him and Gandalf. This caused the three boys to smile as Nori glared at them, but they quickly ran before Nori could disregard Thorin's orders.

And once the small group had left, Ori smacked both Fili and Kili.

"You two are poking the wrong bear." Ori frowned but Kili couldn't help but smile.

"Your brother does look rather funny like that."

Fili rolled his eyes but shrugged in slight agreement. Ori rolled his eyes at both of them and walked away, heading towards Dori to make sure his brother wasn't too worried about him.

* * *

><p>Ori was beginning to think that having allowed Fili and Kili to find out about his small plan was a mistake. Ever since he had told them about Nori's over protective streak they had been hugging and touching him whenever the elder was around, causing poor Ori much discomfort whenever left alone with his older brother.<p>

But, at least they were able to find information he never would have been able to even dream of finding.

Bofur was eating more, at least. Maybe after the episode with the trolls he had figured out his own mortality and how useless it would be if he died before telling Thorin of his love. But he still didn't sing as much and the twinkle in his eyes had not returned.

Fortunately, though, after they were chased by orcs and saved by a funny looking wizard/hobbit creature, the company found itself in a 'safe' place. Thorin, of course, didn't like Rivendell, much like the older dwarves, but Fili, Kili, Ori, and Bilbo couldn't find much to hate about the place. Apart from the rabbit food, of course.

The first day was rather rocky with different cultures clashing once more but Ori didn't mind. And now they were able to relax a bit more before they went back to certain doom.

And Fili and Kili were really having fun pulling prank on unsuspecting elves. On more than one occasion they were caught and taken to Thorin or Dwalin, but they were never really scolded by their elders. If anything, their silence told them they should continue their small war against the elves.

"Okay, we must steal the magical comb from the evil dark Lord Elrond, Kili." Fili told his brother in a hushed tone, both lying on the floor, underneath a bench they had strategically placed in front of the Lord's room.

Kili nodded and smiled toothily. "To save Erebor?"

Fili nodded sagely. "To save Erebor." He answered and was just about to send Kili out on his mission.

But right as he was going to send out the order, Fili found himself being pulled out of his hiding place by a hand that had a tight grip on the collar of his coat.

"Hey, I know how to fight, you dirty tree- Oh, hey Nori." Fili chuckled slightly nervously as Nori quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I had no idea you shared your uncle's sentiments on the elves." Nori crossed his arms and Fili couldn't only shrug with a smile.

"Hey, Nori, we were doing something rather impo-" Kili began to say as he pulled himself from beneath the bench but Nori interrupted him.

"Ori is looking for you, Kili. Something about that drawing he promised you."

Kili squealed in delight, shaking Fili's shoulder. "He finally finished us, brother! I will go see and make sure it is perfect!"

With that Kili ran off without Fili, making the elder curse inwardly. He loved his brother dearly but sometimes he could be an outright idiot. And now he was left all alone with Nori... One of the scariest dwarves he had met aside from Dwalin.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fili stared up at Nori in a nervous manner, smile in place as Nori looked down at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Your brother is not very smart." Nori remarked, arms crossed while Fili sighed with a short nod.

"He can be rather stupid at times..." Then he looked up with a forced smile. "Well, it was nice chatting with you, Nori. We have to do this some other time, though... I-uh..."

"You're not going anywhere, Fili." Nori grabbed his arm, pulling him closer. "Now you're going to tell me just why you have been hanging around my brother. You know I am watching, why in the world do you taunt me?"

Fili looked deep into Nori's dark brown eyes, then at anything that wasn't the older dwarf. He was caught, had no form of escape, and couldn't think of any comprehensible lie to tell. Ori had told them they should lie with the truth, but he wasn't quite ready to tell the star haired dwarf the truth.

He couldn't put their operation in jeopardy. They had gotten too much information on Bofur and had been waiting for the perfect time to push Thorin and him closer. And here in Rivendell, without the threat of being killed by angry orcs, their plan was finally coming together. Fili couldn't just tell Nori everything in the hopes that the older dwarf wouldn't do anything.

So Fili smiled up nervously at him, unsure of what he was going to do now.

* * *

><p>"Ori! Ori!" Kili yelled as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him, waving towards the dwarf he was calling.<p>

Bofur looked at the young prince in slight confusion, not really getting why Kili needed to stir trouble in such a peaceful place, and frowned when Ori looked at him with worry on his face. Clearly the two were in on something.

"Ori, we got a problem!" Kili whispered in a worried tone, grabbing Ori by his sleeve to pull him in.

Ori glanced towards Bofur, who was standing right in front of him, and smiled somewhat nervously. "Um, mister Bofur... Would you mind if we leave your telling of the story for a little while later?"

Bofur quirked an eyebrow as he glanced at both younger dwarfs and nodded slowly. "Sure thing, lad. I'm, uh... I'm going to check up on on Bombur and make sure he hasn't tried to eat all these elves have in storage."

So Bofur hopped off from the seat he was currently on, smiled at both lads, then walked out of the room. But, he stayed hidden behind the doorway to be able to spy on them. Now Bofur wasn't usually the kind of man to spy on others. But he had started to notice Kili, Fili, and Ori paying more attention to him and hanging around him more often.

Why, he had just been telling Ori a story of Erebor before Kili had interrupted them. And while he found their companionship to be rather endearing, he didn't understand why. The lads had gone from occasionally talking to him at the beginning of the journey to finding any kind of excuse to talk him at any given moment.

He had to know why.

Ori and Kili were hunched over each other, speaking in hushed tones. "What happened, Kili. Where is Fili?"

Bofur strained his ears to hear what they were saying but he was able to understand. "Nori got to him, Ori! I'm worried that he's finally catching on to what we're doing!"

"Hush, Kili!" Ori hissed, smacking the elder on the back of the head.

He glanced around the room, making sure that no one had over heard what Kili had said, and once satisfied, turned back to him. But Bofur had his eyebrows drawn in, completely confused as to what was going on with both boys.

"You must be careful, Kili. I told you that you're not to speak about this unless we are completely alone. Far away from the Company!" Ori scolded him.

"But Bofur just left, Ori!" Kili whined, "There's no way anybody is eavesdropping on us!"

Ori's eyes narrowed at him, "You never know, Kili. But let's no discuss this now, what happened with your brother?"

Kili looked at him as if he were confused but shook his head and started to speak. "We were going to pull a prank on Lord Elrond when Nori appears out of nowhere and tells me you've finished the drawing I asked you to do."

Ori's face paled and Bofur was thoroughly confused. Just what did these lads have in mind that they had to be so secretive about it?

"Oh no! If Nori used that as an excuse then Fili really is in trouble! He must have gotten tired of our lies and decided to confront him!" Ori gasped.

"I told him it was a stupid idea to be so touchy with you..." Kili sighed, getting an annoyed look from Ori. "What? I did tell him."

Ori rolled his eyes now. "You were part of the touching, Kili. Do not lie to me to make yourself seem smarter, please."

Kili deflated slightly at his words but still nodded. "We should get going, though. Mahal knows what kind of torture Nori is putting my brother through."

* * *

><p>"Would you please tell me the truth, Fili?" Nori asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time, already getting tired of asking the young dwarf the same thing over and over again.<p>

"The truth is I am not attracted to your brother, Nori." Fili sighed.

"Then why do you hang onto him as if you were some love sick dwarfling?"

They had been going back and forth with this conversation for quite some time. To Fili, it seemed like Nori didn't want to accept his platonic feelings towards Ori. Maybe the older dwarf needed a reason for Fili and Kili hanging around so much with the younger. But Nori wasn't a dumb dwarf and he knew the three were plotting something. He just really wanted to find out what.

"We hang around him because he is around our age and does not make us act like something we are not!" Fili huffed, crossing his arms.

He really was getting tired of Nori right now.

"Now listen here, you annoying and petulant dwarfling-" Nori finally growled, grabbing Fili by the arm once more and pulling him in close with a snarl. "I am Ori's older brother and I worry for him! Now when I see you hanging around him and hugging him at all times I start to get the wrong idea! And when you don't give some kind of logical explanation for your actions I can only assume one thing!"

The look of pure anger in Nori's eyes was enough to get Fili's cool facade to wash away. Nori looked positively murderous and Fili had no idea what to do. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed him so much...

"Now you will tell me what your true intentions with my brother are or I will make you regret it. Prince or not, I do not care. You will pay for what you've done to-"

"I was looking to get your attention!"

The shout surprised not only Nori, stopping his threat completely, but also Fili, who clasped his hands over his mouth as soon as he realized what he had shouted out.

Both dwarfs were silent as they processed what Fili had just said, but just when Fili was about to turn away an run from the elder, Nori grasped onto his wrist and held it tightly.

"What kind of joke are you trying to play, Fili?" He asked, eyes dangerously icy. "Because you are playing with the wrong dwarf if you assume I will let you cause my family such-"

"I wasn't lying!" Fili pouted, stomping his foot as if that would help prove his point.

Well, Ori had said to lie with some truth. And, to be completely honest, Fili had never seen Ori in any way other than a friend. But Nori was a completely different story. Ever since he had first seen the star haired dwarf Fili knew he needed to grab his attention. And now he had it.

Fili sighed, looking up at Nori's cold expression. "I was using Ori to get you to look at me."

The red haired dwarf's eyes softened- if only a little- but he didn't say anything. Fili sighed once more, feeling like he needed to explain himself more.

"I like you, Nori. But you wouldn't care about me if I wasn't your brother's friend."

The grip on his wrist seemed to slack a little after he said this but Fili still couldn't get away. And as he looked up at Nori he really hoped using this truth would distract the elder from the real plans he and his friends had.

Nori cleared his throat, "You mean to tell me you thought making me think you were interested in my brother would make me be interested in you?" There was a trace of a smile on Nori's face but Fili knew he still had a ways to go.

"I know you think it's stupid but I was just thinking it would work for me. I mean, what other plan would a dumb dwarf like myself come up with?"

Nori let out a small chuckle at that and Fili knew Nori was believing him. "You could have always just told me your true intentions."

Fili smirked at him now, "And where would the fun in that be?"

His words seemed to make Nori want to do something- what it was Fili wasn't sure- but, luckily for him, right then he could hear his brother screaming from the end of the hallway.

"Run, Fili! Elladan and Elrohir are angry because I decided to hunt a bit here! Every dwarf for himself!" Kili screamed as he ran straight towards them, tumbling into Nori and making him let go of Fili.

Both Fili and Nori blinked for a second, completely taken aback by what Kili was saying, but soon enough they could see two angered elves heading their way.

"Come back here! You have to pay for your crimes to Rivendell!"

Kili yelped and grabbed his brother, running away from the angered elves while leaving Nori behind.

* * *

><p>"That was a close one!" Kili breathed out once he and Fili were back in the square they had arrived in, both brothers panting heavily.<p>

"Did you really hunt on elven grounds, brother?" Fili asked him, feeling angered yet happy.

At least Kili had gotten him away from Nori.

Kili smiled devilishly at him, "Of course not, Fili! What do you take me for, some kind of idiot?"

He received a shrug as his answer. As Kili was about to start protesting to his brother, Ori and Elrond walked towards them.

"I must thank you once more. Without you we wouldn't have had a really plausible reason to get Fili away from my brother." Ori told the elf in his most respectful voice, but Elladan and Elrohir just waved him away.

"Wait, you mean they was in on the plan?"

Kili and Ori smiled at him while the twins nodded slowly. "Ori and Kili came to me with your dilemma. And while we are not big fans of dwarfs, we are fan of pranks. And- between us- Rivendell can become somewhat boring without something to spice it up."

Fili smiled at them both and nodded. "Kindred spirits, I see."

"What did you tell my brother, Fili?" Ori asked, "He didn't seem as bothered when he came back to our quarters as he seemed before interrogating you."

Fili blushed, suddenly remembering what he had said. Kili and Ori were immediately worried by this while the elves in their company were just curious.

"Um... Well... You, uh... Told me to lie with the truth..." Fili mumbled, looking down at the floor as he started to scrape at it with his boot. "So I did just that..."

Ori and Kili shared a look then, "What did you tell him, brother?" Kili asked, taking a step forward.

"Um... You know..." Fili mumbled softly. "I just told him I liked him..."

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Elladan and Elrohir were much greater allies than any of the dwarfs had expected. Not only did they help Fili and Kili avoid Nori, Thorin, and Dwalin, but they also proved to be great spies when it came to acquiring more information on Bofur and Thorin.

"You mean to tell us he is a toymaker?" Elladan asked, shoulders hunched and whole body bent to be able to speak to his dwarven companions at eye level in a circle.

Elrohir was in the same position and Fili found their actions a bit too much, but Kili was grateful they were mindful of the height gap between them. Ori was looking down at his notes from the past two days while nodding softly.

"At the beginning of the journey he would whittle every day and make some kind of creation." Ori explained.

The elven brothers looked at each other now, "But he stopped?" Elrohir asked.

"I believe you were correct in your assumptions of his love for your uncle." Elladan crossed his arms and straightened up, wincing slightly at the pain in his back. "For such a cheery sounding person to suddenly go so quiet and reserved in a matter of days... Well, either someone important to him died, or,"

"Someone important to him rejected him." Elrohir finished for his brother, but unlike Elladan, he continued bent over to be able to talk in hushed tones with his partners in crime.

"Rejected?" Fili asked them, quirking an eyebrow. "I highly doubt my uncle would bring a scorned lover on the journey."

The twins smiled as they shook their heads, "Rejections can be two." Elladan began.

"Telling someone no and reinforcing it at every turn is one." Elrohir continued, raising his finger to further emphasize his point.

And now Elladan raised his hand with two fingers up. "Or- and I believe this is Bofur's case- believing the pain of being rejected would be so great makes one not admit his or her true feelings."

Ori nodded at the siblings and Fili had to admit, they made sense. His uncle would never have brought Bofur along if he had really rejected him. And, if the rejection had happened while on the road... Well, that didn't make sense because Bofur and Thorin had never been gone at the same time. It was either one or the other, not both at the same time.

"Bofur is a gentle soul. And he's also very loud. He usually acts without thinking... Are you sure you are correct?"

The twins smiled. "Usually the loudest people are the ones that can hide their secrets the most."

Kili and Fili turned to each other once more, wondering if the elves were speaking a profound truth of real life, while Ori nodded in agreement. "What do you suggest we do? I believe we've already done enough information gathering. We should start planning our next moves."

"Well, from what we have learned in the short time you have been here, I would say that this would be the best course of action." Elladan answered, frowning softly at his brother's position.

Wasn't his back bothering him by now?

"You must get Bofur and Thorin alone and give them an intimate moment. No Company members, no annoyances, nothing that could possibly give Bofur any chance of weaseling his way out of confessing to your uncle."

Elrohir nodded sagely at the advice and Ori looked from one elf to the other. He knew these two actually had the Company's best interest at heart and just knowing that two elves cared enough about them to do things that would most probably get them into trouble with their people was enough for Ori to know they were trustworthy.

"Do you think we could do that right now?" Kili asked the twins, looking Elrohir straight in the eyes. "Rivendell is rather peaceful and we should be able to-"

Unfortunately for Kili, he was interrupted by Nori running at the group, causing them to immediately separate and look at him warily. Fili was especially worried about the older dwarf, seeing how they had not spoken since he last confessed his love, but from Nori's serious look concentrated on the elves it seemed like he wasn't there to speak to Fili.

"Excuse me, Elladan and Elrohir," Nori spoke tensely, glaring at both elves in a threatening manner. "But I need these three to accompany me. You shall have them back in a moment or two."

The elves exchanged looks, clearly not trusting the star-haired dwarf, but still nodded and left the hall. As soon as they were gone Ori turned to his brother, looking at him with a questioning eyebrow.

"What was all that about?" He asked his brother who just rolled his eyes.

"It is time to leave. Come on."

And with a tense tone, Nori grabbed Fili's arm and started to drag him away, leaving Ori and Kili blinking after him. It took them a minute or two but they suddenly figured out just why it was that Nori had grabbed the blonde instead of his brother and Kili immediately started to freak out.

"He's on to us, Ori! It is time to burn all our evidence!" Kili screamed, eyes wide while he began to run around in circles. "I told you we should locked Fili up with a key! I told you!"

Ori's eyes were also wide as he thought about the reasons Nori would have to take Fili, but shook his head and tried to stay composed. "He can't be onto us, not yet, Kili. He's clearly taken Fili because he wants to start courting him! Not everything that Nori does is to bring us down and harm our plans!"

With those strong words Ori stepped in front of Kili, stopping his crazed movements with a slap on the forehead. Kili pouted because of the hit but Ori just rolled his eyes.

"You heard Nori. We must start packing. I wouldn't want _Thorin himself_ thinking we are planning anything."

The glare Ori sent Kili was enough to shut up any whines the older could have.

* * *

><p>Bofur wasn't stupid. He knew that Kili and Ori were planning something and, by default, was also helping them. And he knew that it had to do with him because he'd heard his name stumble off their lips more than once when they thought nobody was listening.<p>

But what they were planning with him was completely unknown to Bofur.

He'd never done much to garner their attention. Sure, he'd been the nicest dwarf and the most accommodating as well- at least the beginning of the whole venture- and made sure to always make room to make the lads smile after Thorin or Dori scolded them. But it's not like he ever done anything more than have a good and much deserved laugh with them.

He had always been a rather nice dwarf with the lads and had never given them reason to want to plot against him. But after hearing them whisper and plot for so long now, Bofur had no real idea what he should be thinking.

Maybe if he was lucky it wasn't anything too bad.

* * *

><p>So the company made its way out of Rivendell and back on their way to the Lonely Mountains. The adventure was arduous and Kili and Fili felt fear neither had felt before when they were dragged down into Goblin Town. Thorin had never been more afraid than he was when that wretched Goblin King pointed at Kili to be tortured for information.<p>

And Bofur... Well, Bofur felt like he was long overdue for a good nap after not only almost losing his best friend on two different occasions, but also almost losing his brother, cousin, and the three kids he had come to love as his own. There were also the other members of the company that he had grown to love that concerned him, but Bofur could only really worry so much in a day.

Then came the fact that he and Bifur almost died when they fell from a tree, only to be saved by giant eagles.

Seriously, this whole adventure was pretty worth it. Hobbits, elves, stone giants, and now giant eagles! At first he'd thought he'd only get gold out of this but after everything he'd seen, he was more than proud he had been wrong.

Now they were standing on top of the second highest peak most had ever seen- seeing how they had been there for the Lonely Mountain days- looking on at their lost home. The home they were about to reclaim.

But even through the amazement of seeing their target in their sights, much was still wrong. Thorin was gravely injured, the thief wasn't any better off, and the rest of the company was barely scraping by. How they managed to get down and all the way to Beorn's home was a complete mystery to all of them.

Then, once in the comfort of a kind place where they weren't about to be killed by angered orcs or crazed goblins, Bofur found himself grabbed by Kili and Fili while Ori shut the door to the room they had dragged him into.

He looked at them with wide eyes, wondering just why the boys were acting in such weird fashions, but Kili's deranged smile shut him up.

"We've got great news for you, Bofur!" Kili gasped, wrapping an arm around the elder dwarf.

Fili smirked down at him and Bofur was really starting to worry about what was going to go on.

"We're going to make you the happiest man in all Middle Earth!"

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Bofur gulped audibly as Ori walked towards him, managing to box him in between the three dwarfs. There was no escape now.

"Bofur, you have been causing us unnecessary worry." Ori started out with a sigh, crossing his arms.

Kili nodded at Bofur while keeping his arm around the elder's shoulders, keeping him sat in the chair. Fili, all the while, stood to Bofur's left, a hand on his arm. There was no way for the mustached dwarf to escape.

"Your horrible habits have not been noticed by the rest of the company but we _have_. And we also know why it is that you look at Thorin with that lustful want in your eyes."

Bofur's eyes widened in realization at this and he started to shake his head rapidly. "You lads don't know what you're talking about! Lust? For the King? Why, I never!"

Fili smiled broadly at his words, shaking his head. "There is no need to deny it, Bofur! We all know!"

Bofur felt his face redden the more he thought of what the boys were saying, only for the blush to become even worse when Kili slapped him on the back.

"We couldn't have chosen a better mate for you, Bofur! Our uncle is perfect!"

Ori chuckled softly at the laugh they were having at the older dwarf's expense, but shook his head and reverted back to all seriousness.

"We have been observing you ever since we started the adventure and- after much council- we have decided that now is the moment to act."

"Council?" Was all Bofur could stutter out, still too surprised with all that had gone on.

Kili smiled broadly at this. "Yes, Council! Back in Rivendell we had some help from the elven twins, Elladan and Elrohir."

Bofur looked up at him with confusion, but Ori continued talking before they could veer off the subject.

"So, we will be helping you confess your undying love to their uncle." Ori finished and Bofur could only stare up at the dwarfs surrounding him.

"It will go like this:" Kili began.

"Because we are in such a peaceful place there really is no reason for you to not do it now. Better now when all is peaceful rather than when you have a sword lodged in your stomach, gasping for your last breath." Fili continued, making Bofur's face go from shock to fear.

Kili nodded wisely beside Bofur, "For even though the saying is better late than never, when you're about to die and our uncle is weeping over you broken body is not really the perfect time to declare your love."

Bofur blinked up as the macabre depiction danced before his eyes, all the while Ori nodded approvingly. "We shall make all the arrangements. We will even make sure that Thorin is there at the correct time. But you have to be ready to tell him all."

"And by all we mean how much you love him."

"Lads! Could you please stop for a moment!" Bofur gasped in an exasperated manner, face completely red and eyes crazed. "You kids are sticking your noses into the wrong things!"

His outburst managed to quell Kili's frantic attitude and the boy snapped his mouth shut before saying anything else, looking at his elder with surprised eyes. Bofur had never been one for seriousness, even when all the odds were against him and no one could really find a way out of their sticky situation. Bofur always kept an optimistic attitude and made fun of those who were serious.

But now, with his face red in anger and eyes as deadly as any of the dwarfs had ever seen, they were wondering if sitting Bofur down had been the right thing to do. Maybe they should have gone with Fili's original plan and just locked both dwarfs in a closet until they admitted their love for each other.

"You are young and naïve still, you do not know the ways of this world!" Bofur shrugged the hands that were on him off and stood up with a huff.

These words made Fili bristle. "What do you mean naïve? Bofur, we are not dwarflings!"

"Well stop acting as if you were!" Bofur glared at the elder of the boys, clearly angered. "Only dwarflings go around playing matchmaker and spouting off ideas that they know nothing of!"

"We know enough about love!" Kili protested and the determination in his gaze made Bofur warm.

He once was this age and just as impulsive. Of course, he never tried to push a commoner to try and court a royal, but he too had done some pretty stupid things when he was at that age. He still did some stupid things still and tried to tell the youngsters he was a fully grown dwarf.

But he couldn't go along with a heartbreak. Telling Thorin he loved him would mean the King would most undoubtedly reject him. And he could deal with this small 'crush' because he could always hope Thorin loved him back. But to be truly rejected by the man... Well, after that, Bofur would not really have much left to live for.

"Look, you kids care. I get it. But this is something that-"

"You have to fight for, Bofur!" Ori interrupted so honestly and heatedly that Bofur didn't try to speak up again. "You clearly love Thorin! Who cares if he's a king? Who cares if you're a miner? The company certainly doesn't! And may I remind you that the very king you are afraid to speak to is the same one that accepted you and your family as trusted allies in this quest!"

Bofur blinked in shock at the words from the younger dwarf, but Fili didn't give him any time to retaliate.

"Our uncle may seem rough, but he is a kind soul. And he cares deeply for you, Bofur! Don't be stupid and deny something that could happen!"

The hatted dwarf made quite a sight. Eyes wide in shock and cheeks a deep red.

Unfortunately for the mustached dwarf, the very reason the boys had done this to him entered the room right then and there, stern gaze fixed upon the younger dwarfs.

"What are you doing here? We have been looking for you for quite some time. Supper's ready."

Thorin said this as he glared at his nephews- whom at least were decent enough to blush slightly at their actions- then turned to Bofur, ready to tell him something as well. But, upon noticing his clearly embarrassed self, Thorin immediately became worried.

"Bofur? What have my nephews done now?"

The younger dwarf spluttered at the question, making Thorin's worry increase while Ori smiled softly and the brothers rolled their eyes. "We have done nothing, uncle." Fili told him.

"But, I have an idea now!" Kili gasped and, without much warning, grabbed Fili's and Ori's hands and bolted out of the room.

Bofur's eyes seemed to widen even more now but just as he was about to run out the door, Thorin grabbed him by the hand and held him back.

"What did those three do now?"

"You don't understand, Thorin! They're going to-"

And at that precise moment they heard a loud thud come from the outside of the door. "You are now barricaded in the room, Bofur! Beorn is helping us so you won't be interrupted!"

Thorin blinked in surprise and his grip slackened slightly, so Bofur took the chance and ran at the door, pounding on it. "Kili! This is not funny, lad! Let me out!"

He tried to push it open, only to find that it wouldn't even budge.

"I am sorry, Mustached Tree swift! But I have been informed of your predicament and I cannot let you go on like that!" Beorn excused himself and Bofur could feel his hopes leaving him. "But, the sooner you say it, the sooner you can leave the room."

"Beorn, please let me out!"

"No can do, Bofur. We've already recruited him to our side." Fili laughed in an almost maniacal manner.

"And he shall not move until you have said what you need to!" Ori finished for his partner in crime.

"Fili! Ori! This is not funny! I command you to let us leave this room!" Thorin pounded against the door, eyes narrowed in a dangerous manner.

"You may be king, Uncle, but right now we are in control!"

Bofur facepalmed at Kili's words and shook his head.

What a fine mess he had gotten himself into.

On the other side of the door, Beorn sat on the large chair that was blocking the dwarf's way all the while Kili, Fili, and Ori danced around in joy.

"We are finally going to win!" Ori whispered happily, then jumped when Thorin pounded on the door in an even more violent manner.

"When Dwalin or Balin notice my absence, they will start investigating!"

The boys quickly sobered up at this and became serious once more. "Okay, Kili, you stay here and make sure that Bofur finally confesses. Fili and I will head over to the company and entertain them. If we get Nori and Dwalin to fight we will have at least an hour before they come looking for your uncle."

Kili nodded at the plan. "Okay. I will stay here then. Off you go! We need this to finally happen!"

So the two dwarfs ran out and left Kili with Beorn, who was smiling and humming happily to himself.

"You are enjoying this." Kili noted with a grin.

Beorn nodded softly, the smile never disappearing from his face. "It has been a long time since I was last a part of such mischievous plans, Pup. And I rather enjoy your eccentric ways."

Kili's smile became wider at Beorn's praise and he blushed softly. "Oh... I'm enjoying my time with you too!"

* * *

><p>"What are those four going on about, Bofur?" Thorin finally asked after a few moments of silence in the room.<p>

Bofur had his forehead against the wall at the other side of the room, seemingly having a fight with himself at the moment. The room was just like all the others in Beorn's home, completely furnished with furniture that was too big for the dwarfs, but had only one window, and it was far too out of reach. Clearly the boys had thought of all the escape routes Thorin or Bofur could think of already.

The King Under the Mountain had his arms crossed and a stern frown set on his face, clearly not amused with the boys' antics. When they got out of this room he would make sure Kili and Fili both regretted even thinking of this.

"Oh... You know... Just the lads being lads..." Bofur tried to say in a cheerful tone, but it came out strained and nervous.

Thorin quirked an eyebrow at him, confused.

"Bofur, may I ask you something?" He asked, walking slowly towards the hatted man. "And you'll answer me honestly?"

He had noticed Bofur's changes recently, but being the leader of the whole company had not been able to isolate the other dwarf and get him to talk one to one.

"Shoot." Bofur mumbled, eyes closed against the wall.

Thorin smiled softly at the sight before him, but shook his head and placed a hand on the other's shoulder. Bofur opened his eyes immediately and a blush crept of his face. The King found this extremely adorable, but Bour wanted to kick himself for being so skittish.

"Why have my nephews and their friends gone out of their way to lock you and I in the same room? Do you have something you have to tell me?"

Bofur immediately started shaking his head, completely ready to deny everything that could be asked of him, but upon noticing how positively childish he was being, sighed heavily.

"Damned children..." He breathed out before taking in a deep breath, and, before he could psych himself out of doing so, turned to Thorin and hugged him tightly. "I love you!"

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

The shock on Thorin's face was clear. As Bofur hugged him, his eyes were tightly closed to not have to face his reality.

But once some time had passed without the king pushing him off, Bofur opened his eyes to look at Thorin with worry. What he saw, though, surprised him.

Thorin was smiling.

"Is that what all the fuss is about, Bofur?" The king asked him with a tone of amusement, glancing down at the mustached man.

Bofur's face fell at this, instantly taking it as an insult. "Oh... Okay..."

Immediately he retreated his arms from around Thorin and turned around, moving his arms up to bring the brim of his hat down to cover up his eyes. Behind him, Thorin looked at him with confusion, but after a few seconds, came to understand the reaction.

"Bofur, come here." He said softly, taking a step towards the hurt dwarf.

"No, my King. I understand..." Bofur sniffled, tears coming to his eyes. "I mean, what was I thinking? I'm a miner, you're a king!"

"Bofur, I don't think you-" Thorin tried to comfort the other dwarf and reached out for him, but was interrupted by the other slapping his hand away.

"Of course I do, Thorin!" Bofur gasped, shaking his head rapidly. "How could the King Under the Mountain ever love a lowly miner? It's unheard of!"

Bofur felt like he was about to die. He had told the boys exactly why he didn't want to be pushed into this situation! There was no way Thorin would ever want him! And now he could feel his heart breaking as he did his best- which wasn't all that good- to maintain his composure.

He felt like his knees were about to buckle, but before he could fall, he felt strong hands holding onto his shoulders, stopping him from falling.

"Bofur, please! Let me explain myself before you quit on your life?" Thorin asked, turning the other around.

Thorin felt a tug on his heart when he saw the shining tears in the miner's eyes. Bofur looked absolutely small in his arms.

"I did not smile because I think you unworthy." He said softly, bringing his arms around the miner. "I smiled because I was relieved to know my feelings were reciprocated."

* * *

><p>Beorn's eyes were wide as he heard Thorin's confession, ear right against the door to hear. Kili was standing on his lap, his own ear to the wall with a wicked and almost crazed smile on his face.<p>

"Did you know your uncle felt this way?" Beorn asked the dwarf, curious as to what the answer would be.

"I had no idea! Fili and I had a hunch but I never would have believed Thorin would admit it so readily!"

Beorn gave him an incredulous stare, surprised with the answer. "You mean you didn't know and still sent Bofur? He ould have had his heart broken!"

"But he didn't!"

* * *

><p>"Nori, if you wish to properly court me, you'll start a fight with Dwalin right now." Fili had whispered into Nori's ear while Ori distracted Dori as soon as they had entered the dining room.<p>

The star haired dwarf looked at Fili with surprise, but upon seeing the mischievous glint in the price's eyes, the thief knew better than to question and just shrugged at the prince.

"Hey, Dwalin! Your mom was a tree shagger!" Nori yelled as he threw a piece of bread at the eating warrior, immediately getting a rise out of him.

"What'd you say, thief?" Dwalin growled, slowly standing up from his seat while glaring at the other.

Nori grinned widely and almost dumbly as Fili slid his way to Ori's side. "You heard me, you incompetent Half Breed-"

Bilbo had been sitting in the very middle of the table before Nori had started such a fight and now found himself speaking up, "I feel insulted by that." But was still ignored.

"-Your mom was a tree shagger and you are the worst security even the elves have seen!" Nori continued, winking as Fili smiled broadly at him.

He may be getting his skull bashed in tonight but at least he knew Fili would finally be his.

"Say that to my face!" Dwalin growled as he stood up on his chair, Balin trying to hold him back.

"I know you're not too smart, oaf, but I would've thought you'd at least come back with something better!" Nori laughed teasingly and Dwalin's face became a dangerous shade of red.

"You're dead, thief!"

With this Dwalin launched himself across the large table- surprising even his brother in his explosiveness- with hands poised and ready to strangle Nori's throat.

Nori jumped out of his way with a chuckle while Dori glared dangerously at him, completely bothered by his actions.

"Nori! Why must you do this?" Dori gasped as his brother jumped over him, Dwalin following close behind. "Dwalin! Compose yourself!"

Nori now jumped onto the table and ran over everyone's food and drinks, all the while swooping down and throwing some of the 'ammo' at the angered dwarf.

"NORI!"

* * *

><p>Dwalin's angered yell resounded all throughout Beorn's household, causing Thorin to smirk while Bofur jumped in shock.<p>

They had been hugging for quite some time now, forehead to forehead, just content with being in each other's arms. It had been quite some time since either of them had been allowed any kind of touch this gentle so they were enjoying it as much as they could.

"What was that?" Bofur asked the king, glancing towards the barricaded door.

Thorin hugged Bofur tightly and pressed his lips to the toy maker's forehead. "I beleive that is the sound of my nephews buying us some time before the company begins looking for us."

Bofur blinked up at him, "But he screamed for Nori... You don't think?"

The miner had noticed that Fili and Nori had become much chummier since their stay in Rivendell, but he never thought that their relationship had transcended friendship. But from the knowing smirk Thorin was giving him, Bofur couldn't help but feel slightly stupid for not catching on sooner.

"I may be the leader of the company and may not have enough time to pay attention to everyone, but I am not blind to everything. Fili and Nori have become rather _close_ as of Rivendell..." Thorin's smirk turned into a small frown as he thought on something and Bofur couldn't help but wonder if he had done something wrong.

Maybe he really should have acted sooner.

"Now that I think about it..." Thorin muttered, looking directly into Bofur's eyes. "I think the reason they began to show interest in each other is because of you, Bofur..."

"What?" Bofur asked immediately, eyes wide in shock. "But I did nothing to them! I swear!"

Thorin chuckled softly and stroked Bofur's cheeks lovingly. "I know you didn't. Well, not on purpose, of course. But I have a hunch that those kids have been planning this for quite some time."

Bofur couldn't help but nod at this and was just about to tell the king something, but a pounding on the door made them immediately separate and look over.

"We are not dwarflings, uncle!" Kili raved on as he pounded on the door, surprising both dwarfs inside the room. "I may be young but I am not stupid or naive!"

"You've been listening to us this whole time, lad?" Bofur gasped, feeling insulted himself.

He couldn't have a moment with Thorin alone? Then why had the boys planned so much?

"Beorn and I both, Mr. Bofur! And we are not children!"

"I am sorry for him, dwarfs. Kili is a rather spirited soul."

"Stop talking as if I weren't here, shape shifter!"

Thorin chuckled at the dwarfs words and shook his head. "Only Kili would speak like that to such a dangerous being."

Bofur smiled softly at the older's words then frowned as he thought on Thorin and him. Were they finally together? Would the king court him? Bofur was on cloud nine at the moment, but there was always a shadow of a doubt in his mind. What if Thorin in the end later regretted having done this? What if the King treated him like a lowly miner at the end?

"What's wrong, Bofur?"

Bofur looked up at the king to find concern in his eyes and did his best to smile. He couldn't drag Thorin down. Not when they were supposed to be so happy.

"Not a thing, my king. I was just wondering just why I was so stupid to not tell you before."

**Please review.**


End file.
